1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security alarm systems. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a system that immediately alerts a user when the user's motor vehicle or home security system is breached.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of security alarm systems for motor vehicles and homes is well known in the prior art. Most of the prior art systems are designed to emit a loud audible alarm upon intrusion of the vehicle or home. Unfortunately, the aforementioned systems have proven to be somewhat unreliable in that the loud alarm sometimes sounds even though no intrusion has occurred. The result of this scenario is that the alarms are frequently ignored by the public and are often viewed with annoyance. An alarm system designed to alert only the owner of the vehicle or home would be a welcome addition to the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,927 (Uhlin) discloses a surveillance installation to protect the perimeter of a particular area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,814 (Quinones) and British Patent number 2,278,703 A show wrist attached devices for sending or receiving a monitoring signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,283 (Davis) relates to a pager theft prevention system for use with a motor vehicle. The system provides a method of tracing the vehicle by continuously transmitting a pager signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,744 (Ogura) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,351 (Hedayatnia et al.) disclose vibrator mechanisms for personal paging devices.
The Firstech, INC. brochure shows a vehicle security system having a visual readout.
None of the above inventions or patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a pager security alarm system for receiving signals from a home and motor vehicle as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.